Buckin' Broncos
by CuddlySpidey
Summary: Arthur finds himself in the Wild West, and inexplicably drawn to the sexy local sheriff. But why doesn't Alfred remember him?


Arthur pushed through the doors of the saloon, ignoring the glances from the other patrons as he approached a bar stool and demanded only the finest whiskey. He slapped a pristine bill down onto the counter and proceeded to straighten his posture and adjust his coat; it was clear that he was the only one in the saloon with any dignity whatsoever. A loud voice drew his attention away from his disgusted thoughts, and over towards the door where an ever so familiar blonde man stood.

"Well, would ya look at that! We gots one of 'em fancy city boys 'ere!" Alfred, clad in the finest cowboy garb Arthur had ever seen, sat beside the other man, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "What brings ya all 'e way out 'ere?" Arthur couldn't help but stare in shock at the other male.

"Alfred…?" This seemed to catch the cowboy off guard.

"Do I know you?" He tilted his head, frowning slightly. Arthur only became more insistent, convinced it was indeed Alfred F. Jones sitting beside him.

"I-It's me, Arthur! Arthur Kirkland!" He smiled, hoping to invoke some sort of reaction from the other blonde that wasn't confusion, but Alfred only shook his head.

"I don' reckon' I know ya, stranger. Sorry." He shrugged, but Arthur persisted.

"I'm your brother, Alfred! You must remember me, how could you have forgotten?" He felt something pang in his chest; how could his own little brother have forgotten him? The younger male frowned, picking his brain for any form of connection he may have had with the male he now sat with, but found nothing.

"I got nothin'." The look that befell the smaller blonde's features nearly tore Alfred's heart in two. "B-but I'd be more 'n willin' to buy ya a few drinks." He smiled sweetly, hoping the other would accept his form of apology.

"… alright." Arthur returned the smile as drinks were set before the two men.

"Let's get to it!"

* * *

><p>Several drinks later, Arthur found himself stumbling down the street, an inebriated Alfred pulling him along. He stopped in front of a wooden building not unlike the others, but upon the door was a rusting metal star inscribed with the word 'sheriff'. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. "Good t-to see you've done something with y-yourself." He got out between hiccups as the cowboy led him into the house.<p>

"Someone's g-gotta take care 'o this 'ere town. Ain't no better hero 'n me." He smirked and pushed the other towards the bet. "Now, strip 'n' git on the bed." Arthur countered with a devious smirk of his own.

"Ha. I-I'm not that easy, sheriff." He slowly began to undo his tie, drunken fingers fumbling with the knot. Growing impatient, Alfred shoved the smaller male down and took it upon himself to remove the other's clothing before standing and starting on his own clothes. He stripped slowly and tauntingly, taking time to show off as much of his toned and tanned skin as he could, and Arthur could only stare lustfully at the playful blonde before him.

Soon, Alfred was left standing in boots, chaps and hat. He raised an eyebrow and grinned deviously at Arthur, who shuddered. "G-good _god_, I want you, Alfred…"

"Oh? And how d'ya wan' me, Arthur?" The sheriff leaned forward, running his tongue sexily along his upper lip.

"Any way… long's I can h-have you…" Alfred chuckled and nearly tackled the other, pinning him down and straddling his waist.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna ride ya long and hard tonigh'." His voice was smooth and sultry as he ground down, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him.

"_Nn_… ride me, cowboy~" The taller blonde chuckled.

"You gonna be a good li'le stallion, or 'm I gonna have t' break you?" He brought two fingers to his lips and ran his tongue along them, coating them in saliva before lowering his hand to his own entrance. He slid the two fingers in, letting out a loud moan. Arthur growled seductively.

"You r-really expect me, Arthur Kirkland to b'have?"

"_Ah_… n-not a' all. 'S'all good though; I like me a buckin' bronco." He stretched his fingers apart inside himself for a few more moments before removing them. "Ready, stallion~?" Arthur grinned impishly.

"I'm _so _ready." And with that, he grabbed Alfred's hips and pulled him down onto his aching cock. Alfred threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Aw, _fuck_ yeah!" The honey blonde grinned, gripping the brim of his hat as the other male thrust up into him. "That all ya got?" Arthur responded with harder thrusts, biting his lip to suppress the lust filled cries that threatened to escape. "_Yeehaw~_!" The cowboy cheered, lifting his hips and slamming back down again in time with Arthur's movements, earning himself a throaty moan from the other.

"Ahh…! G-god _yes_, Alfred!" His nails dug into the younger male's hips as he continued to pound into him, unable to stop himself. Alfred felt sweat form along his hot skin, and his body began to tense up, but he wasn't ready to quit just yet; he still needed to break his bronco.

"Giddy up, stallion! _Nnngh_!" He arched his back, feeling his climax approaching. Arthur continued to buck and moan wildly, loving the feeling of their bodies coming together more than he would ever admit. Everything just felt so right about it, and the situation only amplified the feeling.

"I-I love you, Alfred!" He thrust deep and hard into the other blonde, climaxing with a loud and lustful cry. Feeling the other spill his warmth inside of him, Alfred came as well, a final 'yeehaw' leaving his lips as he shakily rose from the other's lap and collapsed beside him. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Hey, Iggy…?" Arthur was surprised at the nickname after the earlier insistence that he was unknown to the sheriff beside him.

"… yes, Alfred?"

"I love ya, too."

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke the next morning, surprisingly tired despite how well he had slept. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before glancing around the room. His room. He sighed heavily, almost wishing he was still in the dream, and managed to drag himself out of bed and down into the kitchen, only to find a note that he couldn't help but chuckle at.<p>

_'Hey Iggy,_

_The rodeo's in town, so I'm going to be out and about for most of the weekend._  
><em>Maybe after I'm done with the bucking broncos down here, I can show you what I've learned.<em>

_Love, Alfred'_


End file.
